Que me alcance la vida
by Nykmas
Summary: Este es un songfic de la cancion de Sin Bandera "Que me alcance la vida", es algo cursi y romantico, pero para el que ame Sango/Miroku seguro le gusta...


Que me alcance la vida

Tantos momentos de felicidad

tanta claridad, tanta fantasía,

tanta pasión, tanta imaginación

y tanto dar amor hasta dar el día

tantas maneras de decir Te Amo

no parece humano lo que tu me das

Estaba el grupo de amigos alrededor de una fogata todos reían y disfrutaban esos momentos que estaban juntos aunque sabían que no muy lejana estaba la gran batalla. Y hay estaba el monje que por unos momentos se había perdido en la dulce mirada de la exterminadora como le gustaba cuando sonría después de todo mayormente era por él que ella lloraba.

¨¿por qué después de todo lo que te he hecho estas todavía a mí lado?¨ Se preguntaba Miroku para si mismo ¨¿cómo eres capaz de amar a una persona que te hace tanto daño?, es increíble que me llegara a enamorar de ti, aunque yo me hubiese propuesto nunca hacerlo. Pero tengo miedo. ¨ pensaba con una mirada triste en su rostro.

¿Excelencia se encuentra bien? – le pregunta un poco preocupada Sango, Miroku escucho una dulce voz que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Si, no te preocupes Sango, estoy bien, solo pensaba – le respondió ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de su mejor sonrisa.

¨¿por qué siempre te preocupas por mi?... tal vez fue por eso que me enamore de ti ¨ volvía a pensar Miroku.

Cada deseo que tu me adivinas

Cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina

y la paciencia con la que me escuchas

y la convicción con la que siempre luchas

como me llenas, como me liberas

quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Estaban en medio de una batalla, Miroku estaba herido y Sango lo ayudaba a ir a un lugar mas seguro

Aquí vas a estar mejor – le dijo Sango mientras lo recostaba en la raíz de un árbol, ella se disponía a ir pero Miroku la detuvo por el brazo y ella devolvió la mirada hacia el,

Sango tienes que decirle a Kagome e Inuyasha que la única manera de derrotar a ese demonio es destruyendo su arma – a este le comenzó a doler la herida, Sango se le acerco saco un pañuelo lo puso sobre la herida tratando de detener la sangre ( Dios sabrá de donde saco el pañuelo, pero el punto es que lo traía consigo) a el le costaba un poco respirar.

Ven presiona aquí – Sango le dice a Miroku poniendo su mano sobre el pañuelo que detenía la sangre, pero ella noto la cara de dolor y preocupación que tenia, ella le puso la mano sobre su mentón y dirigió su mirada a la de ella – no te preocupes se lo voy a decir – dijo Sango con una cara seria pero la cambio para una gran sonrisa – todo va a estar bien – ella iba a ponerse en marcha pero el la detuvo otra vez

Solo no te olvides de mi, ¿si? – ella le dedico otra sonrisa

Eso nunca – dicho esto le dio un beso en el cachete

¿y eso por que es?- el le pregunta con cara de sorprendido

por no dañar el momento – le dijo mientras se iba

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco

de lo mucho que me das

le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor

Estaba el grupo de amigos en marcha en busca de su enemigo, pero el monje Miroku parecía que estaba en otro mundo, estaba muy pensativo

¨¿por qué tengo tanto miedo de decirte lo que siento?, no puedo creer que tengo miedo de que una mujer me rechace, de que me diga que no, no quiero decirle lo que siento, y después perder su amistad – Se decía – ya esta decidido no le voy a decir lo que siento – el ya ¨ estaba ¨ decidido pero escucho una voz en su cabeza

- ´ pero ella te ama Miroku, ella es tu felicidad ´-Miroku le dirige una mirada a Sango y esta le devuelve una sonrisa - ´ lo ves ella te ama, por eso es que ella siempre se preocupa por ti, su excelencia ´ – el da una leve sonrisa para si mismo, pues era chistoso para el, parecería que nunca iba a convencer a Sango para que lo llamara por su nombre - ´¿qué no quieres ser feliz?,tu sabes bien que tu felicidad esta con ella ´

¨ pero para que si yo bien se que no voy a llegar a matar a Naraku esta maldición me va a matar primero ¨ – al el decir esto se mira la mano donde esta el agujero negro con melancolía – ¨ y no quiero que sufra por mi ¨

´ pero si ya ella esta sufriendo, ¡que no lo ves¡ por que nunca te has podido conformar con una, recuerda que la felicidad comienza con FE, tienes que tener fe, y si sigues aferrado en que te vas a morir, por lo menos se feliz en lo que te quede de vida y ni siquiera tienes que buscarla por que esta al lado tuyo ´ – Miroku vuelve a mirar a Sango

¨ si que es bella espero que me alcance la vida para decirle lo que siento por ella, mi Sango ¨

Bueno, vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí, ¿qué le parece chicos? – le pregunta Kagome y ellos contestan que sí en unísono

El sentimiento de que no soy yo

Y que hay algo mas cuando tu me miras

La sensación de que no existe el tiempo

Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas

Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Oye Sango, ve avísale al monje Miroku que la cena esta lista, por favor – le dijo Kagome y ella afirmo, el monje se encontraba distante del grupo, detrás de unos arbustos el se veía triste Sango se comenzó a preocupar ya que esa era su única expresión esos últimos días - Excelencia – le dijo Sango con un poco de preocupación en su voz y Miroku voltea a verla – Kagome dijo que... – pero se callo al ver su mirada perdida - ¿qué le pasa? – ella le pregunta y se sienta al lado de el pero a una distancia en la que su mano no pudiera tocar donde no debe – ¿por qué esta tan triste? – Miroku la mira a los ojos y después desvía su mirada al suelo ¨¿por qué siempre te estas preocupando por mi?¨ pensó Miroku

Estoy bien – el dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo – no me pasa nada

Su excelencia a mi no me puede mentir, usted esta todo menos bien –Sango le dijo acercándose mas a él

Sango no quiero que estés preocupada por mi - dijo mirándola a los ojos pero después vuelve a mirar al suelo – en serio no me pasa nada

¿su excelencia usted no confía en mi? – le dijo Sango, puso su mano en su mejilla y él dirigió su mirada a ella - ¿usted no confía en mi? – le volvió a preguntar pero no escucho respuesta el solamente se quedo mirándola ¨ tu mano es tan suave – pensaba Miroku –se me olvida todos los problemas cuando estoy contigo, eres tan hermosa, tan tierna , tan dulce, tan linda...¨- Miroku no pudo seguir ya que Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos

pues por lo visto no – dijo Sango un poco decepcionada – pero ya me contaras – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro pero este no se movió así que decidió irse, pero Miroku no la dejo la jalo del brazo y cayo arriba de él, el la agarro por la cintura para que no se despegara de el y con su mano izquierda agarro la mano con la que Sango estaba acariciando su rostro y la volvió a poner donde estaba y cerro los ojos ¨ sus manos son tan suaves ¨

Sango tu sabes que yo en cualquier momento puedo morir ¿verdad? – dijo Miroku con la voz melancólica

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea un poco

De lo mucho que me das

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor

¿por qué me dices eso? – Sango al escuchar lo que Miroku le había preguntado sintió una tristeza enorme, se despego de el se cruzo de brazos y agacho su mirada ¨¿por qué me lo tiene que recordar?¨ ella no quería aceptar que pudiera perder a alguien mas , y mas al el que lo amaba tanto, el era lo única esperanza que tenia para ser feliz

porque es la verdad - ¨¿por qué rayos dije eso? Ahora la hiciste sentir mal, pero tanto le importó ¨ Miroku se arrepintió de lo que había dicho – Sango – ella no se voltea a verlo a los ojos, no ahora que estaba así pero el prosiguió - ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mi? –Sango volteo a mirarlo no entendía su pregunta

¿qué? No entiendo

Si, dime que fue lo que te gusto de mi, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mi? Sabiendo que no te podía hacer feliz – el en verdad estaba inquieto por saber

No su excelencia la pregunta es ¿que usted siente por mi? – ella lo miro a los ojos, estaba nerviosa y se moría de temor por la respuesta

Me da la luz que hace despertar

Que me aleja de la oscuridad

Que me llena de calor el mundo

para que no pierda el rumbo

Sango no escucho respuesta, sentía el alma en un hilo, el solo agacho la mirada

-lo siento no te puedo responder con otra pregunta ¿no? – ¨ él no te ama Sango, tu solo eres una mas en la lista ¨ eso fue lo único que pudo pensar, ella se perdió en el hermoso cielo estrellado. aunque el no sintiera lo mismo ella no se podía quedar con eso por dentro – tus ojos – ella volteo a verlo el no entendía ¨ eres un cobarde Miroku ¨ se reprocho mientras la veía el no tenia el valor para decirle todo lo que sentia – me enamore de tus ojos, aunque se que suena tonto pero es la verdad me perdí en sus ojos y todavía estoy perdida en ellos – dijo Sango mirándolo directamente a los ojos a esos ojos violetas llenos de paz y de felicidad

Sango... yo... – ella lo interrumpió

No, no tienes que decir nada yo se muy bien lo que sientes por mi, no te preocupes, no te voy a volver a molestar con el tema –ella se paro y se puso en marcha pero lo volvió a ver el parecía una estatua – su excelencia la Kagome me mando a decirle que la cena ya esta lista – dicho esto decidió marcharse pero Miroku no la dejo, se paro y la jalo del brazo, la pego a su cuerpo la mira a los ojos y la besa, la besa con amor y pasión.

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan un poco

de lo mucho que me das

le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida

para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor...

Sango no podía creer lo que estaba pasando el la estaba besando era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, momentos después al no sentir los labios de Miroku abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de el esos ojos de los que se enamoro

¿eso responde tu pregunta? – el le dio una sonrisa picara este gesto hizo que ella se ruborizara al el notar esto solo soltó una carcajada

¿de que te ríes?- pregunto muy seria

es que te ves muy bonita cuando te ruborizas – le dijo acariciándole el cabello, ella le sonrió pero después se puso triste - ¿qué paso? ¿por qué te pusiste así? – pregunto Miroku un tanto preocupado

¿por qué me beso? Su excelencia – pregunto algo confundida

era algo que yo quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo –dice con una gran sonrisa

su excelencia dígame por favor que esto no es un juego – dijo muy desilusionaba

claro que no, es amor – después que dijo esto la beso pero con mas ternura

yo también lo amo, su... – esta fue interrumpido por Miroku

por favor Sango no me digas mas ¨ su excelencia ¨ - le dijo un poco fastidiado

esta bien, MI excelencia –le dijo muy contenta y esta vez fue ella la que lo beso. Y así entre besos fue como esta linda pareja se olvido de que la cena estaba lista.

El amor es ausencia de miedo

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, y no se lo hayan encontrado muy cursi, es de la canción de Sin Bandera, Que me alcance la vidaes la primera historia que termino y es un song-Fic jajaja. Sango y Miroku son mi pareja favorita, es también mi primera publicación así que sus criticas son bien recibidas Jeje. Gracias por leer hasta la próxima historia ; )


End file.
